


Quakes and Wreck

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Celebrations, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Filming, Flirting, Gen, Humor, Parks and Rec style, Robots, Sexual Humor, Spies & Secret Agents, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: Inspired by tumblr convos and the fact that Daisy now knows Coulson used to have a mustache.  Set in S4.  Done in the style of "Parks and Recreation".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts).



"Elena."

She stops her, when she starts to lift the glass again.

"Qué?"

"It's not fair," Daisy goes on, putting her hand on her arm to still it.

Elena looks over at Mack and shrugs, and then looks around the table in the common room.

The scattering of empty beer bottles and the half-empty whiskey bottle in the center of the table between all of them.

"To them!" Daisy starts laughing, and takes away her hand, lifting her own glass.

Elena starts to giggle and then they both touch their glasses together, down the shots, as Mack slowly follows with his own, wincing as it goes down.

"What's this about?" Agent Piper asks quietly, leaning in towards May so she isn't being obvious.

"Inhumans have a faster metabolism than the rest of us," May tells her, with a sly smile. "They can't get drunk."

"If Thor can get drunk-" Coulson starts, holding onto the beer in front of him. That he's been nursing.

"Wait. You know Thor?" Mace says, shaking his head in bewilderment. "That's not in your file."

"It's because I erased our files," Daisy chimes in, setting her glass down on the table. "After SHIELD fell."

"I have to hear the rest of this," he goes on, stirring in his seat and reaching for the bottle of whiskey. "I knew you guys were black ops, but-"

"We worked with Sif before," Coulson remarks, furrowing his brow. "It's in the files."

"Yes, but not _Thor_ ," he says excitedly, downing another shot. "He's an Avenger."

"To the Sokovia Accords, Thor is another undocumented powered person," Elena mentions. "Did Thor register?"

"No one asked Thor to register," Coulson says sarcastically.

"Thor's arms are registered," May adds with a smile, and picks up the whiskey bottle.

  
###

  
"Okay, so, I haven't shared much with Mace. But, there's a really good reason for that."

Coulson tips his shoulder towards the group of them sitting behind him, as Mace laughs along with the team.

"The reason for that," he says, leaning closer. "Is that Mace put up those banners everywhere about 'A Team that Trusts'. "

He looks over at one of them, right there on the wall in the common room.

"Who does that? Someone who trusts? I don't think so."

"I mostly trust him now. Probably 85%. Even if I didn't, I would still probably let him try to earn our trust even more."

"It's because of Daisy," he smiles. "I knew I couldn't trust him initially."

"At least he's not HYDRA. That's a good start. He's also not Inhuman."

"But then Daisy still gets to be the first Inhuman SHIELD Director in history. Win/win."

 

  
###

  
"I'm so glad that we can sit down together again," Mack says, shaking his head. Trying not to get emotional. "Have a drink. Robot-free."

"Awww, Mack," Elena replies, bumping her shoulder against his.

"I know, so Terminator, right?" Coulson adds.

"And karma, maybe? When I was part of that other SHIELD, and we were spying on you guys..."

"Water under the bridge," Daisy tells him.

"Wait," Elena says. "What?"

"There's more than one SHIELD?!!!" Mace adds dramatically.

" _Was_. It was a misunderstanding," Coulson tries to explain. "When SHIELD went down, our team went dark. Other agents did the same thing."

"Except we had all the tech and equipment," Mack shrugs. "We worked it out, though. I still had benefits."

"Wait, _what_?" Coulson asks.

"Other SHIELDs?" Mace repeats, looking alarmed.

"Yeah," Mack adds, looking at Coulson. "We got a lot of people out of accounting. They rolled us right over to another plan."

"Hold on," Mace interrupts, putting a hand between them. "Are there other SHIELDs?"

"Nooo," Coulson assures him.

"I guess it's possible," May adds. "Anything could be possible at this point."

Piper downs the rest of her beer, and then pulls a glass towards her.

Mace stares down May, uncertainty playing over his face.

"She's messing with you," Daisy says, pouring another shot. "Not any that we know of."

 

  
###

  
"Technically, it is possible," Mack says. "Since we know there are other dimensions."

"With robots, and other versions of SHIELD. Other versions of myself. This is the reason I got an insurance policy when I joined."

"Only, I doubt that insurance companies would honor a policy if the causation came from another dimension?"

He sighs and looks behind him at the group talking animatedly in the background.

"If Fitz were here to explain it," he thinks about it for a long moment.

"We'd all be really bored right now? And also he would basically tell us, to give up. Scientifically speaking."

"Then," he says, lifting an apple off the counter. "He would peel the layers off of this apple to let us know how the universe works."

Mack takes a bite of the apple, then squints at the hallway, because he sees one of Fitz's dwarves hovering in the room observing them.

"He still thinks we might all be robots. He's taking his time with it. I get it."

The drone buzzes away back down the hall.

"And also, Simmons is on a date with Vijay. So there's that."

 

  
###

 

"I guess trust isn't about actually trusting anyone with actual information?" Mace asks, shaking off another shot.

"Correct," May tells him. "You're a quick learner."

"It's just knowing someone has your back," Daisy interjects, and then looks up at Coulson.

"I get it. I'm being hazed," Mace says, coughing at the burn in his throat.

"You'll get the hang of it," May tells him. "You just need a little bit of training."

"May is so good at that," Piper chimes in. "Really," she goes on. "You're the best."

"Me too," Elena says. "I want agent training."

"I'll drink to that," May replies, pouring herself a shot and then another for Agent Piper.

"No one ever has all of the information," Coulson says. "It works better that way. More like, pieces of a puzzle-"

"Working together," Daisy finishes, smiling at him.

"Or like that proverb. About blind men, and the elephant," Elena says. "I want to know everything!"

"We all see the same elephant," Coulson tells her. "Everyone here knows what the elephant is."

"Sokovia Accords," Elena says.

"Watchdogs," Daisy adds.

"Robot apocalypse," Mack finishes, and then pours another shot. "Are we out of whiskey?"

They all look at Coulson, who sighs.

"I have a bottle of something, I'm sure," he says with a wave of his hand.

"I've got a bottle of something," Mace offers. "I'm sure it's not as good as Coulson's but-"

"Coulson always has the good stuff," May smiles, as Coulson frowns a little.

"The team that trusts," Daisy reminds him with a raise of her eyebrows.

 

###

  
"Being a robot sucked. Because I'm not a robot. Robots are the last thing I want to talk about."

May crosses her arms and gives a hard stare.

"That robot talked. A lot. More than I would have."

She points to the coffee machine nearby, and the mug sitting apart from the others.

"Someone drew a mustache on Coulson's Grumpy Cat mug. I've never told anyone Coulson had a mustache. It was the damn robot."

"It probably told Daisy. Because, let's face it, she's always had this weird thing with Coulson. Look at them."

Coulson comes back into the room with a bottle to cheers, and then sits down again, next to Daisy while she smiles at him and they stare at each other for an uncomfortably long time while the rest of the group continues talking around them and pouring shots into their glasses.

"She probably thinks it's cute," she adds with a smirk. "Because she never saw Phil try to grow a mustache."

"A really sad mustache."

"I'm talking too much."

 

  
###

  
"You can't bring a bottle and not take a shot," Mack says.

"You don't shoot scotch," Coulson points out, retracting the remains of the bottle protectively.

"You can shoot scotch," Mace tells him. "I've done it. Not recently. Like when things had really soured between me and the team. That was ages ago."

"It's getting late, anyway," Daisy tells them, touching Coulson's arm reassuringly. "We can sip it."

Coulson hesitantly puts the bottle back down on the table.

"A toast," Piper suggests. "To the team."

They all look around the table.

"To the team that trusts," Mace says with a smile, raising his glass.

They all join him and clink their glasses together.

Then sip in silence.

"That operations stuff we need to do," Daisy says, turning to Coulson. "It all has to come together."

" _Right_ ," Coulson nods. "Operations. That's my job. Should we knock this out tonight?"

"Definitely," she nods back. "Knock it right out of the park."

Coulson coughs into his shot while Daisy stares straight ahead.

"What does that mean?" Mace asks. " Are you guys talking in code?"

"Maybe we should go train?" May says flatly, smirking over at Piper, as Coulson narrows his eyes. "Nothing like a little all-night training."

"That sounds fantastic," Piper breathes out.

"Always work," Elena replies. "Do any of you ever just relax?"

"And they say I'm slow," Mack chortles.

 

###

 

"I love these guys! They're so secretive!"

Mace bumps his fists together and then realizes he's on camera, recovers himself.

"Mostly Coulson and Daisy. But I get it now. She's going to make a great Director," he says bouncing on his toes a little.

"Daisy is so principled and _dedicated_. And Phil is so dedicated _to her._ I mean, guys, they just left to talk about mission stuff."

He turns around to see the empty room behind him.

"It's 1 AM! They never quit. C'mon, let's go," he says, wiggling his fingers in a following gesture.

"I'm not sure exactly where they went," he says, walking the empty halls. "But I still have access to my tracking system."

 He heads back into the empty room and up the stairs to the Director's office, then grabs the pad and punches buttons on it.

"They're probably planning something really important. That we're all going to be a part of."

He looks down at the display, and turns it off.

"Okay. So, it looks like they're really getting pretty technical there."

He sets the pad back down on the desk, and then moves it further away.

"We should go see if May and Agent Piper are training!"

 

###

  
"We actually are planning a mission," Daisy sighs through the crack at the door of her quarters. "Because we're workaholics."

"It's not exactly SHIELD's fault, I was like this before. But, Phil is also a workaholic."

Behind her Coulson has a laptop open in the dark, the light reflected across his smiling face.

"So we're workaholics, in the dark together."

"It's nice to have someone who cares about the things you care about. Like Inhuman Rights, and freedom. Destroying Nazis."

"Lately Phil seems more relaxed, since he's kind of running ops in the background and letting me handle the Director stuff."

"And also the sex is helping, I think."

His eyes flicker over to her at the door. "I heard that."

She turns over her shoulder to give him a teasing smile. "You're welcome."

He puts the laptop down and gets off the bed, walks to the door to stand next to her.

"Good night," he smirks.

Then shuts the door.

 


End file.
